Technical Field
The present invention relates to an armature and an armature manufacturing method.
Related Art
Conventional known armatures are equipped with a core that includes plural teeth extending in a radial shape, and plural winding coil sections (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-269781).
Such an armature has a slot formed between each of the plural teeth, and the plural winding coil sections are each wound plural times spanning plural corresponding teeth, while shifting one slot each time toward one side in the circumferential direction of the core.